Advantage
by Chain of Prospit
Summary: Green isn't interested in anything but completing the Pokedex. Red isn't interested in anything but beating Green. But when Blue decides to be interested in both of them, Red and Green might have no choice but to join together. It's all in the advantage.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I forgot to put an A/N at the beginning of this for a disclaimer/warning/etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I don't own any Pokemon characters. I don't own any Pokemon characters' Pokemon. I do own this penname and this plot. But I have no affiliation with Pokemon whatsoever. I'm not even to Chapter 67 in the manga. I've barely met half the characters. That's how much of a non-Pokemon-owner I am.

I do, however, own a Wobbafet plushie and a Pokeball. ...Shhhh.

**Warning: **Will contain boylove. Nonexplicit. May include mild cussing, gay themes, possible mild violence, and may touch upon darker themes. Also bound to be chock-full of bad ideas. If you are disinclined to favor male male relationships, you may find it wise to abandon this story. However, the romance will not begin until later.

**Romance/Humor, Rated T, Red/Green pairing.

* * *

**

**Advantage**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

"_Too bad," taunted Red gleefully, "You don't know what friendship is!"_

_Yes I do_, thought Green, folding his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the sky. His mind was reliving the events of the Pokeleague tournament, but the thought was unbidden and he turned it over in his head with some surprise.

_I do, though_, he realized after a moment. _I may still not quite be friends with my Pokemon—I don't believe that's the most effective way to train them—but I __**do**__ have one friend… Red_.

A faint smile graced his lips as he considered the irony of this thought. He and Red had been rivals from the moment they met, constantly competing. But they had also learned from each other, and Green—though he would never admit it—admired him a lot.

"If we weren't always fighting," he murmured to himself, "I'd probably enjoy his company a lot."

He thumbed his Pokedex thoughtfully. Green liked the other boy on principle, but he never could understand him. _If only my Pokedex could tell me about people and not just Pokemon_, he thought. _I'd like to know what goes on in that boy's head_.

"It really is too bad," he said, stroking Charizard's Pokeball thoughtfully. "It'll be a shame to beat him." The idea elicited a slight smirk, but he then sat up as he heard a rustling behind him. Moving his thumb over the release button of the Pokeball, he stiffened and glanced in the area of the sound.

"There you are!" came a wincingly gleeful voice. Green narrowed his eyes as a small, feminine figure emerged from the bushes. "I've been looking for you all over!" exclaimed Blue with a wink.

"Oh. You," said Green dully, frowning as he set his Pokeball down. "What're you doing here? I thought you had some money to collect or something."

"Oh my, but I can get money _any_ time!" she said, plopping down beside him. "I'd _much_ rather enjoy _your_ company." She scooted closer, flashing a cute smile.

Green's frown deepened as he moved away. "I'd prefer if you didn't," he said calmly. "I don't make a habit of consorting with strangers. Especially strangers with a habit of stealing."

"Oh, _that_!" Blue rolled her eyes and waved a hand flippantly. "I'm _so_ over that. I've moved on from petty thievery. Scams are always the same. _Boys_, on the other hand, I find utterly intriguing." She batted her lashes and walked her fingers up his shoulder.

Green nudged her hand away. "That's nice. But I find it hard to believe you'd give up your kleptomania for a life of boy-chasing."

Blue shrugged innocently. "Think of it this way—I'm just set on stealing something different now."

Green rolled his eyes. "And what's that?"

She winked. "Hearts." She giggled.

He couldn't help but to snort. "Good luck with that." He stood, uninterested in her flirting, and clicked his Pokeball back into his belt, sliding his Pokedex into his back pocket.

To his surprise, Blue just shrugged sweetly and stayed sitting, crossing her legs and humming idly.

"…" Deciding it wasn't worth bidding her goodbye, Green shrugged in return and began walking away. It was time to continue his quest. He couldn't waste a minute.

* * *

Red beamed at the surrounding crowd of fangirls. Finally, he had proved his worth. Anyone could beat a gym leader if they were good enough, but you have to be really spectacular to come out on top in the Pokeleague tournament! He grinned widely and ruffled his hair in a mock-humble gesture. "Aw, really, it was just luck," he said, waving his hand flippantly.

"I hope not," remarked a smooth voice from behind him. "I'd like to think it would take more than just luck to beat me."

Red turned around and blinked to see a nonchalant-looking Green with his hands in his pockets. "Hey there!" he exclaimed, after a surprised pause. "What're you still doing hanging around? Not that I mind!" He grinned at him and turned to wink at the crowd still surrounding him.

"Just stopping by the health center to rest up my Pokemon before continuing my journey," Green shrugged. "I saw the crowd and wondered what the big deal was. And here it was just you. How disappointing."

"Hey!" protested Red in mock rage. "I take offense to that! I'm a very big deal now, you know."

(The crowd of young girls swooned at the exchange.)

"Sure you are," said Green with a slight smirk. "After all, you fought _me_. That takes guts."

(It only took a glance at the crowd for two preteen girls to keel over from lust.)

Red slumped slightly, pouting. "Quit stealing my limelight," he said. "I won fair and square."

"I know you did," said Green seriously. "You did well. You managed to take me by surprise. … Good job." He offered a hand.

Tilting his head, Red paused, and then shook the proffered hand vigorously. "I learned from the best!"

Green allowed a tiny smile. "I know you did."

"Hmm…" Red scratched at his head, thinking. "Why don't you stick around? A couple of these lovely ladies have offered to take me out to lunch. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you tagged along. Would you, girls?"

"No, not at all!" one piped up, blushing. Two others clutched onto her arms, batting their eyelashes brightly at the two trainers.

"We'd love to have him," said another shyly.

"…No thanks," declined Green. "Now that you've beat me, I'll be spending all my time training and battling so that I can succeed in my quest. I won't be second for long, Red. We're still rivals. Remember that."

Red paused. "Well, geez, now that you say that, I have to continue my quest, too." He frowned slightly, glancing back at the girls, who waited in eager anticipation.

"Don't feel bad for staying," said Green. "It'll give me a head start." In an unexpected gesture, he put his hand on top of Red's head, then nodded and turned away, heading off.

"Aww," said Red, sighing. He would have liked to get to know Green better. To find out his weaknesses, that is. "No way am I letting him beat me. That last match was too close!" He curled his fist in determination.

"Won't you come to lunch with us?" asked the girl again shyly.

"I'm sorry," Red apologized kindly, "but he's right, I can't. I really have to get back on my quest to become the best Pokemon trainer ever! I'm sure you understand!"

The blushing girls nodded vigorously in agreement, unable to speak.

"See you, ladies!" Walking off, Red waved his hat in farewell. "Next time I'm back, we'll make that date for sure! All right?"

"Bye, Red!" squealed his fans.

_Time to go become the best trainer I can be_, thought Red with a stubborn nod, mind already far away.

* * *

"You know, I was hoping you'd win, to tell you the truth," piped up a voice from behind him. Green scowled. This Blue girl had been following him on and off for hours now, and she was beginning to annoy him. He gritted his jaw, refusing to respond.

"I lost the semifinals so that you two could fight each other. I really thought you'd win for sure," she went on.

_I should have_, Green agreed silently. He didn't know how Red had managed to outwit him, but he was going to make sure it never happened again. He wasn't just trying to become the best trainer now, it was a specific rivalry. He had to know he could beat Red.

_Curse it_, he thought. _Maybe I should have stayed after all. It would have given me a chance to observe him. Find out more about his strengths and weaknesses. Above all, I _must_ beat Red!_

"You know, I knew Red far before I met you," said Blue.

Green narrowed his eyes, silent but listening.

"I could probably tell you about him. You're rivals, right? Don't you want to beat him?" She shrugged. "I think it's pretty dumb, if you ask me, but I'd rather see you as the victor. Red's too soft. I think you're an ideal Pokemon trainer."

Green sighed. He needed to stop listening to her. She was a con artist, he had to remember that. Still, it was tempting…

"And _much_ more handsome, too," she crooned.

Okay. Scratch that. Not tempting at all. He didn't need a girl hitting on him every five seconds. Especially not a thief.

Green had never really been interested in girls. He had always thought they would serve nothing but a distraction from his goals, and he still considered them obstacles now. He had managed to escape most fangirlism with stoic rejections, but with Blue, that technique only seemed to encourage her more. If only he could figure out how to discourage her.

Abruptly, he stopped and turned, a fierce look in his gaze. "If I battle you and win, will you leave me alone?"

Blue giggled. "Oooh, a battle? Your battle face is _sooo_ cute. All determined and strong, mm!"

Green sighed, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair. Would she never let up? "What do you want from me?" he asked, turning back and continuing on.

"Nothing, silly!" she said. "I just happen to enjoy your company, that's all. Not to mention you're super cute. What's a girl got to do, spell it out for you?"

"Let's not," retorted Green dryly.

"Oooh, I like how you said 'let's' right there," said Blue. "So, when we reach the next town, you're going to take me on a date, right?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere," said Green. "And no. When _I_ get to the next town, I am getting rid of you in whatever way possible."

Blue only giggled again. "Good luck with that!" she said.

Green scowled, determined to ignore her, and when he looked back a few minutes later, she was gone.

* * *

"Oh, Reeeeed!" called a female voice from a little ways behind him.

_Huh?_ thought Red. _Did one of those girls follow me out here? That voice _does_ sound familiar_…

"Sorry, but I can't stop now! I have to keep training, all right? I'll be back eventually!" he called over his shoulder. "I'm very flattered, though; thank you!"

"Don't be silly, Red!" responded the voice. "Don't you recognize your girlfriend when you hear her?"

_Girlfriend? _"What?" He turned around and blinked. "Oh, you--!"

'You' was Blue, his old… er… acquaintance?

"That's right, cutie!" she said, winking at him.

"Well, I'm not so trusting of you anymore," Red said with a small frown. "Every time I see you, you steal something from me." He instinctively felt for his Pokeballs and Pokedex. They were both still there.

"Aww, is that any way to greet a lady?" she pouted.

"You're no lady," snorted Red. "You're a thief. Definitely not my girlfriend—I'm not falling for that one again."

Blue sighed. "You know, that's what Green said, too."

Red blinked, tilting his head and pausing. "Green?"

Blue nodded. "I went to visit him after he left. I thought maybe if he would let his guard down, I could find out some of his weaknesses for you. You're rivals, aren't you?" She shrugged. "I think it's a silly rivalry, personally, but if one of you has to win, I want it to be you. You're so kind to your Pokemon, you're an ideal Poketrainer. Besides which, you're much cuter!" She giggled.

Red grinned. "You think?" _Oh, Red, don't listen to her!_ he reprimanded himself. _She's a liar, remember?_ "Not that I'm interested," he quickly amended. "I bet you're just pulling some trick."

Blue sighed. "It doesn't matter," she said glumly. "I sure wasn't able to find out anything this time. He's very stoic! Maybe he will win after all…"

Red scowled. "He most certainly will not!" he declared. "I definitely have the advantage."

"Well, gee, you think so?" Blue sat down and blinked innocently. "I mean, your Pokemon are certainly closer to you, but then, Green knows a lot more about your weaknesses than you do about his."

"What?" exclaimed Red, stopping. After a pause, he gave in and sat down beside her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you do wear your heart on your sleeve, you know," she said matter-of-factly, scooting closer to him. He inched away uncomfortably, but not much. "It's an endearing characteristic, but a disadvantage."

"Aww, man," said Red. "But that's not really true, is it?" He frowned, considering whether Blue might in fact be right. He certainly was very open hearted, but he never thought it would count against him. _What _are _my weaknesses, anyway? _he thought. _I know my battle weaknesses already, but she must be talking about personal weaknesses, too. I'm not even sure about those!_ Growing uneasy, Red bit his lip.

Blue eyed him closely. "You _do_ know your weaknesses… don't you?"

_It's like she can read my mind!_ Red winced. "Well…"

Blue grinned. "It's me, silly!"

Red blinked. "Huh?"

"It's like this," she explained. "I'm a pretty girl. You're a bashful boy. You've already fallen for my charms a couple times. Green knows that. You like me—that's a weakness."

"What?" protested Red. "But I don't—not like that! I only think of you as a scam artist now!"

Blue sighed. "That doesn't matter," she said. "Because that's what _Green_ will think. He'll try and use me to get to you, right? Any good tactician would. He'll be realizing that any second now."

Red considered this. _Geez, she might be right!_ he realized. _Great_.

"But I _could_ throw him off a bit, you know," she offered. "I'd hate to see him beat you—he's so arrogant, it really turns a girl off. And you're just too cute. I've still got a crush on you, you know. I'd be willing to lead him off track if you wanted me to."

Red blinked. Well, it wasn't _that_ unbelievable that she might still like him. He _was_ a Pokeleague champion now, after all. "Wait," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"A cute boy!" she answered promptly, winking. "You know, I've realized it's much funner to steal hearts than silly things like money and badges."

"And Pokemon," reminded Red.

"That was a long time ago," she said flippantly. "I'm _so_ over that. I'm a _much_ more mature girl now." She leaned forward and winked lasciviously. "Can't you tell?" She blew a kiss.

Red blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well… I still don't trust you, but…"

She tilted her head.

"Well, I'm just saying, I'm not going to _stop_ you from spying on him or anything, that's all," he stated.

Blue beamed. "I knew you'd go for it!" In a flash she planted a kiss on his cheek and hopped up, sprinting away.

_Well geez_, thought Red, touching his flushing cheek. _She sure is weird_. But that thought was easily overtaken by the idea of beating Green once and for all.

_Yes_, he thought with a triumphant grin. _Finally an advantage! And on second thought… It'll be neat to get to know Green better, too. He seems like he'd be a really interesting guy to know if we weren't rivals_.

* * *

"So, I talked to Red, and he's agreed to let me spy on you to help him win," announced a voice from nowhere.

"Go away," said Green.

"Did you hear what I said?" said Blue. "I said—"

"I know what you said," interrupted Green, "and I'm not interested. That's very cruel of you, you know, messing with Red like that. Even if it would help me, I have principles. Go back and tell him the truth. I'm winning this fair and square—he doesn't deserve to be tricked and manipulated."

Blue blinked, then pouted.

"Go away," repeated Green.

Suddenly he stumbled as a massive weight tackled his back. "Ack! Geroff!"

"You're so sweet!" squealed Blue in his ear. He winced. "Sacrificing your own victory for the sake of your friend! I knew I picked the right guy to be my boyfriend!"

"Get _off_," grumbled Green, attempting to pry her hands off of him. "He's not my friend and I'm not your boyfriend. And I'm definitely not sacrificing a victory. I'm good enough to beat him without that."

"Really?" asked Blue, tilting her head at him as though surprised.

Green frowned. _What do you mean, 'Really?' Of course I'm not. Surely it's obvious that I'm the better trainer_. "…I'm not talking to you," he asserted after a pause.

"Aww," pouted Blue. "And I really wanted to see you win, too. I mean, I guess you'll still be as good-looking when you lose, but I don't know. That somehow makes a boy less attractive."

"Would you stop insinuating I'm doomed?" snapped Green.

"Touchy, touchy," murmured Blue, sliding off his back and hooking her arm in his to walk beside him. He tried to shake her off to no avail. _Damn, she's strong for a girl,_ he cursed. "I was just kidding, you know—but if you get defensive that easily, maybe it wasn't so far from the truth…"

"Leaving now," grunted Green, finally tugging free of her and setting in the other direction.

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" called Blue.

"No," he said firmly.

"So how are you going to beat him, anyway? If you don't know anything about him except his Pokemon?"

Against his better judgment, he paused. Gritting his teeth, he finally looked back. "Look. I'm not going to bother trying to stop you from doing whatever you're doing. Do whatever you want—just saying, I don't support it, and if you're going to come bothering me, it better be with something good, because I _don't_ desire your company. Okay?"

Blue beamed and rushed up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're too cute," she said fondly, prancing away.

_Ugh_, thought Green, wiping at his cheek. _Freak…_

_

* * *

_

Blue accosted each of the two boys several times over the course of the week, each time bring some random tidbit of information.

"Red likes waffles," she'd say conspiratorially to Green, or "Green enjoys mild weather" to Red. Each of the boys grew more and more frustrated by her unhelpful 'tips.' They demanded to know how this was supposed to help them.

Blue only blinked innocently and answered the same: "Don't you think it's a good idea to know everything you can about your opponent?"

As the boys' annoyance increased, so did Blue's flirtation. Her regular greeting was a glomp and a kiss on the cheek, and she was constantly pestering each boy to go on a date with her. Their energy was worn down by the minute.

What they didn't know is that her real goal was something far more sinister.

* * *

It was in a small town called Cobalt that they met again.

"Yes, _that_ Professor Oak. Will you serve me now?" snapped a mildly irritated voice from around the corner.

_What a jerk!_ thought Red, folding his arms behind his head and flashing a grin at his own waitress. "I'll just have a double cheeseburger, thanks—with extra onions. Pokeleague champions need their food, you know!"

The waitress flushed before his eyes. "You're not—R-Red from Pallet Town?"

"Aw, shucks, you've heard of me?" Red beamed humbly. "Well, yeah, that I am, actually."

"Oh, wow," said the waitress, breathless. "A Pokeleague champion _and_ the grandson of a famous professor, both in our restaurant! How exciting!"

"Yeah, definite—wait, _what_?" Red pressed his palms to the table, leaning closer to her. "What grandson of who?"

"Just over there." She pointed around the corner. "He's the grandchild of Professor Oak! And sooo cute!"

"No way!" Red exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "Excuse me for a moment—I'll be back!" He bounded around the corner, nearly bumping into another waitress before he skidded to a stop in front of a mostly deserted booth.

"…What are _you_ doing here?" asked Green with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew it!" crowed Red. "Only you would be so rude to someone about bringing up ol' Oakey!"

Green narrowed his eyes. "My grandfather is not 'ol' Oakey,' and I was growing impatient with my waitress's growing inability to take my order."

"Ha! You could've given her thirty seconds, you know." Red slid into the seat across from him, winking up at the waitress. "You probably already know who I am—could you get my dish brought over to this table, please? And Green here'll have—"

"Fish and chips," interrupted Green. "If you please."

Blushing brightly, the waitress nodded vigorously and scampered off.

"Now, what are you doing here?" he went on.

"Becoming the best Poketrainer ever, of course," said Red flippantly.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Really. That's funny, because I was under the impression you were going to be the _second_ best. After me."

Red chuckled. "Good one, Green! But after I beat you at the championship finals, I think it's pretty clear who the better trainer is!"

"To say nothing of your countless defeats at my hand leading up to that slim victory…"

"Yeah, well, you still haven't learned how to treat your Pokemon right, I bet—"

"And I'll bet that you still can't teach any of them a new move—"

"I bet you haven't got a single new entry in that Pokedex of yours—"

"I bet you—"

"Perfect timing!" interjected a third voice.

Red and Green both looked up to see a teenage girl dressed in the waitress' uniform for this restaurant. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

"_You!_" they shouted together.

The girl winked. "Blue of Pallet Town, at your service!"

* * *

Green scowled at the girl, resisting a heavy sigh at her appearance. She had done nothing but interfere and now here she was ruining everything… again.

"Go away," he said, refusing to look at her.

"Soooo," crooned Blue, pushing Red aside so she could slide in the booth next to him. "How are you two doing? Any further in your Pokedexes?"

"What's going on, Blue?" demanded Red in an accusatory tone. "You said—"

"But…" she interrupted, blinking with her large, shining eyes. "I had to."

"I knew you were a liar," muttered Green under his breath.

"I can't believe you!"

"Red, you didn't _really_ think I was helping your _rivalry_, did you?"

Hmph. She _would_ double-team them, Green thought. So typical of a meddling _woman_.

"Let me explain," said Blue calmly. With anyone else, such a phrase would seem desperate, but Blue had another way around her. "I couldn't possibly support a rivalry such as yours—the only good thing you two could do would be to work together. You're a perfect match, you know. So complementary!"

"Hardly," Green scoffed.

"Yeah, right!" dismissed Red.

"My _real_ motive," she went on, "was to get to know you two better myself. You see… I just can't help it! You're both so _cute!_"

Green pressed a hand to his forehead. _I am _not _cute_.

"And I _wanted_ to be able to find out by spending time with both of you which one to pursue, but I just couldn't decide! You two are both perfect!"

"_He's_ not," said Red poutily. Green rolled his eyes. "All he thinks about is levels, evolutions, moves. He never considers the Pokemon's feelings!"

_Yeah, well you never consider actually adding to your Pokedex. You're too set on beating everyone you meet._

"Anyway, I've decided what I'm going to do."

Both Red and Green glanced up at her.

"This should be good," they muttered simultaneously, then exchanged a quick glance before returning their gazes to Blue.

"I'll just go out with both of you."

"Absolutely not," stated Green instantly.

"No way," agreed Red.

"I wouldn't date you whether you were dating Red or not. I'm not interested in you or any of your games _at all_," declared Green, standing to leave. He was sick of all her antics and just wanted to get back to the forest.

"Um," said a person standing in his way. It was their waitress, who blushed, holding out his food. "Your… your food…"

"…right." Green sighed and sat again. He would have no qualms leaving Blue with the bill, but she would undoubtedly find a way to dump it onto Red, and he just wasn't the kind of person to be fine with that. Meanwhile, he would just try to get through this meal as quickly as possible.

As the waitress set down the other trays on the table, she blinked at their companion. "Blue? What are you—"

"I'm on break," said Blue with a wink. "These two cuties invited me to sit with them, isn't that sweet?"

"Did not," muttered Red.

"Wow," whispered the waitress. "Lucky!" She dipped her head and scurried off.

"Anyway, so as our first official date together, I'm—"

"This isn't a date!" said Red.

"My thoughts exactly."

Blue narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't _finished_."

"I don't really care."

"Yeah, and like you never interrupt me!"

"As I was saying," she went on smoothly. "I'm just going to keep bothering you both unless you can come up with a truly excellent reason that you can't go out with me."

Green wasn't very hungry any more. Even for fish and chips. "I've got a great reason," he said. "I don't like you." He fished a few bills and coins out of his pocket and pressed them onto the table, sliding the fish and chips off his plate onto a napkin, which he wrapped up smoothly.

"I've got a reason, too, and it's that I don't trust you!" announced Red. He stood and slapped down a few bills of his own, more dramatically than necessary.

Green sighed. Was _nothing_ Red did original? He scooted out delicately, standing in a single lithe movement.

"Nice to see you, Red."

With that he grabbed his food and left.

* * *

Flustered, Red looked longingly at his burger, then back at Green. Green definitely had the right idea—Blue was clearly just messing with them and he needed to get out of here before she tricked him into falling for it again. But the burger looked so good… Could he wrap it like Green did?

He barely noticed Blue smirking at him. "You're so cute when you're confused," she sighed to herself.

"I'm not listening to you," Red said loudly. "I'm… I'm leaving now. And don't follow me!" He grabbed his burger and ran out the door, failing to catch the pleased look on Blue's face.

"Hey! Green! Wait up!" he shouted, catching a glimpse of spiky hair disappearing around the corner. He skidded to a stop in the dirt, catching his breath as Green retraced his steps and frowned at him from a few feet away.

"What?"

"You can't eat that while traveling! Eat with me, okay? That way I can find out where you're _really_ at—I need to know what's going on with my rival so I can beat him, right?"

Green paused, then allowed a small smirk before answering. "I thought you were convinced that I was no threat to you anymore."

"Well, it can't hurt," said Red sheepishly. "Besides which, there haven't been much Pokemon around where I've been traveling. If there are where you've been, I should probably find out about it."

Green considered this. "All right," he decided. "But only to get away from that terror."

"You're telling me!" Red grinned, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Green joined him, unwrapping his fish and chips.

"I blame you for all of this, by the way," he said nonchalantly.

"What?" protested Red. "But I didn't tell her to do anything!"

"You're the one who brought her here. If you'd never fallen for her scam the first time, none of us would ever have seen her again. But you kept falling for it, and now she thinks she's our friend—and _girl_friend."

"Bleh," agreed Red. "She's too mean to be a girlfriend. I mean, she's super cute and all, but girls aren't supposed to steal things! It's not ladylike!"

"_That's_ your reason for turning her down?" Green rolled his eyes as he ate a fry.

"Well…" Red took a bite of his burger. "Yeah, pretty much. That, and I'm busy on my quest. If I weren't training to be the best Pokemon trainer, and she were just some girl that _didn't_ scam people, I'd totally go out with her. Wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely not," Green snorted.

"Really? Why not?"

"She's annoying."

"That's how girls flirt. Geez, if you think flirting is annoying, how do you ever get dates?"

"Why would I date?"

Red blinked at him. _No _way_ has Green never had a date_, he thought incredulously. _He's so good-looking he probably has fanclubs!_ "Why _wouldn't_ you date?" he asked.

"Girls are a waste of time."

"Of course they are!" said Red. "But they're all cute and giggly, how could you turn them down?"

Green blinked at him, as if he didn't comprehend what he was saying. "I just tell them 'No thanks,'" he said. "It's not that hard."

Red sighed. "You're hopeless," he said. "What's the use of being the best Pokemon trainer if you don't get any girls?"

"I hardly think that's the point," Green said, taking another bite.

"Eh," said Red. "Sure, you're right. But still."

Green shrugged as Red took a bite of his burger. A moment of silence passed as they watched the trees' leaves rustle in the breeze.

"Did she tell you the same thing she told me?" asked Red.

"That she was spying on you so I could win the rivalry?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, she did." Green rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised she thought that would tempt me."

"Didn't it?" asked Red, tilting his head.

"I told her not to," said Green.

"Oh." Red blinked at his burger, mulling this over. Green really turned down a chance to win the rivalry? But… "Why?" he asked.

"Because I figured you _would_ fall for it," said Green. "And it's cruel to take advantage of someone like that."

Red nodded slowly to himself. Green was nicer than he gave him credit for. Maybe he wasn't such a cold person after all. He almost felt a little ashamed of himself now, for not having the conscience to be opposed to the idea in the first place.

_Geez_, he thought suddenly. _If this were a situation, this would definitely be how I'd want to hang out with a best friend. Just joking around and eating outside and relaxing. _

It was too bad they were rivals, really. He'd have to kick his butt later.

"So…" he began randomly. "Go ahead."

Green gave him a questioning look.

"Go on and rub it in," Red sighed. "How many Pokemon have you seen around these parts? Doubtless you got lucky and stumbled into the most fertile patch of trees in the forest or something."

"Actually, no," admitted Green. "I haven't seen hardly anything around. It's a bit suspicious, actually. I wonder if something's going on."

Red frowned. "You, too? I'd think so, but none of the villagers have said anything. They all say the area's as teeming as ever."

"Huh," said Green thoughtfully, considering this. "Interesting."

"Mhm," said Red, not particularly intrigued, as he took a large bite from his burger. "Say, this is really good."

Green shook his head and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Just the beginning. I know the sections are a bit short, but the story is simple and sweet like that. Let me know what you think, yes?

A/N2: Also know, I'm working on the second chapter now, and this chapter length will most likely not continue regularly. Consider it a special chapter to set the scene. The rest of them may be shorter, and I may decide to switch between points of view each chapter instead of each section after this.

But in any case, thanks so much for reading this far, and I hope to hear a review from you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I appear to be correct in my prediction of short chapters... Very unusual for me. But finals are draining my juice. Perhaps I'll come back later and spruce things up. For now, here is the second chapter. Shorter, only one PoV, but hey, it's got content. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I don't own any Pokemon characters. I don't own any Pokemon characters' Pokemon. I do own this penname and this plot. But I have no affiliation with Pokemon whatsoever. I'm not even to Chapter 67 in the manga. I've barely met half the characters. That's how much of a non-Pokemon-owner I am.

I do, however, own a Wobbafet plushie and a Pokeball. ...Shhhh.

**Warning: **Will contain boylove. Nonexplicit. May include mild cussing, gay themes, possible mild violence, and may touch upon darker themes. Also bound to be chock-full of bad ideas. If you are disinclined to favor male male relationships, you may find it wise to abandon this story. However, the romance will not begin until later.

**Romance/Humor, Rated T, Red/Green pairing.

* * *

**

**Advantage**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Days since Blue announced her real intentions: 20.

Miles traveled since: 98.

Times run into Blue: 76.

Times run into Red: 11.

Pokemon spotted: 23.

Pokemon added to Pokedex: 0.

Green scowled in frustration, hurling rock after rock at Charizard during another training session. The firebreather destroyed them each with practiced ease, which only added to Green's troubles. There was only so much more he could do with such limited resources. The woods in this area were so huge that he virtually never ran into other Poketrainers to throw his lot against, except Red several times, which only annoyed him. He needed variety, he needed a challenge. He needed Pokemon he had never seen before, damnit! It had been nearly three weeks since he left Cobalt, and he'd ventured to every depth of these woods, which were supposed to be teeming with an eclectic array of Pokemon. But he hadn't seen a single—new—one! Angrily, he dug his fingernails into the clod currently in his fist, which only irritated them more. He had scratches all over his cuticles lately, mainly due to a lot of idle pummeling.

Charizard growled at the neglect, butting his nose in Green's bubble.

"Return," sighed Green wearily, transporting him back into his Pokeball. He threw his head back, banging it against the bark of the tree behind him, and sunk down, scraping his back without care.

"This is not how it's supposed to be," whined Green. He bounced the Pokeball in his hands, resting his chin on his propped knee glumly. "I should be done by now. I should have found everything in this forest and moved on to other regions. My whole Pokedex should be complete. I should have wiped the floor with Red by now."

In the past few days, he had taken up the habit of talking to his Pokemon. He was pretty sure they didn't care about his problems, but he kept sinking into a more and more sour mood, and all he could think about was Red and how he was always going off about being _friends_ with his Pokemon, like that made him _sooo_ much happier or something.

Green rolled his eyes. _He's probably having a freaking _tea party _with them right now or something_, he thought cynically. All he knew was that Pikachu must be must more tolerant than Charizard if Red talked to him much, because his Charizard was already rattling in his Pokeball, impatient.

"I know, I know," said Green. "I'll get you someone new to fight soon, I promise."

Blue offered to battle him every once in a while, but it just wasn't of much use when it was always the same battles over and over again. Nobody learned anything from that.

And who could learn anything from Blue anyway? She was constantly accosting him, multiple times a day; so much so that he had to waste constant time and effort throwing her off his path. Her visits had been slightly less frequent the past couple days, but only slightly. And while he used to be able to cover several miles in a day, his distance was cutting down too. It was like the mere hopelessness of the situation physically drained energy from him. Preposterous.

Reminded by that thought that he needed food, Green pulled out a pomegranate from his bag and sunk his teeth into it. He was getting tired of eating only fruit, but he couldn't go into any nearby towns—every time he tried, Blue managed to find him and always tried to drag him into a date with her. She was possibly the most stubborn human being he'd ever met—how many times did you have to tell a girl _I do not want to date you_?

In any case, it was still early afternoon. He had gotten the idea last night to spend some more time up in the treetops—perhaps he would be able to see something from that vantage point that he might miss from ground. It would give him a better forewarning of an approaching Blue, any way. And it wasn't like he had many options left.

"Whaddya say, Charizard?" he asked, feeling dumber by the minute for talking to a thing that would never answer. "Think we should give high a try?"

It occurred to him a moment later that he had rhymed. Too bad such a trivial coincidence forever failed to amuse him.

He was struggling to balance at the tip of the sycamore when he heard a voice beneath him.

"Green!"

Dear god no.

"Greeeeeeen!"

_I do not exist. I am _not _up in this tree. You do not see me, nor do you have any idea where I am_.

"Green! Green, where are you?"

"I'm somewhere far, far away, Blue," he muttered to himself.

"Green, I know you're up there!"

Crap. The voice was closer now, and if he chanced a glance down, Green could see that Blue was standing at the bottom of this very tree, shielding her eyes to look up.

Perhaps if he didn't answer, she'd go away.

He decided that was a good strategy. _Silence is golden, after all_.

"Green, it's important!"

_Yeah, sure it is_. _Just like it was 'important' that I buy you that stupid hair clip, and it was 'important' that you got the bigger apple, and so on and so forth_. He snorted quietly.

"It's Red!"

He froze.

"He's in trouble and I need your help."

He nearly fell out of the tree, then remembered who was talking to him. It _was_ Blue, it could just be a trick. He sighed and decided to respond, but still staying in the tree. She didn't have any flying Pokemon, therefore she couldn't get him down.

"What kind of trouble?" he called.

"The bad kind."

_Thanks for the specifics_.

"He's fallen into a trap."

"So get him out."

"It's not that kind of trap." Blue paused. "…I think it might have been Team Rocket."

Green winced. Of _course_ it was. "So get him out," he repeated.

"It's a really deep trap, and—" She paused again. Green frowned. Blue didn't generally hesitate. "Itsanestanditsf ullofflyingPoke mon."

"What?" Green couldn't quite tell what she had just said, all the words had been so run together.

"It's a nest!" cried Blue, exasperated. "It's overflowing with flying Pokemon. I can't go down there, and Red can't fight them off—his Pokeballs are out of reach. You need to come help. Please. I think he's hurt."

_Shit_, cursed Green mentally. _This was _not _in the plan._

But at least he now required no second thought. He swiftly leapt down from the top branches, landing jarringly in the leaves on both feet. "Where is the idiot now?" he asked with a sigh. She pointed, looking distressed as she wiped a sweaty palm on her dress.

"That way. And hurry."

* * *

Green would never listen to Blue ever again.

"Thanks again," mumbled Red.

"I told you already. Don't thank me."

Never, ever, again. He should have just left Red there to rot away, thought Green. Or perhaps tossed Blue down instead.

The trap had been a trap all right, but it was neither 'really deep' nor 'overflowing with flying Pokemon.' There had been a few curious flying-type scavengers poking around, but that was about it. And the bottom had been only about six feet under. Red had been neither paralyzed with panic nor out of reach of Pokeballs; his problem was only that he had been knocked unconscious and therefore unable to battle.

Yet again, Green had been forced to serve as The Hero, and now was being continuously praised for this, which, far from abating his annoyance, only served to irritate him further.

"Really, though—thanks."

"Really, though—shut up," Green retorted. "You would have been fine. I just felt a moral obligation to not leave you in a pit once I was there. That's _all_. Now you can resume your previous activities."

"I wasn't really doing anything, I don't think," said Red cheerfully. "I can't really remember. I think I hit my head."

Green sighed. _Great_. "Of course you did," he said. "Let's make a huge cognitive leap and assume you were looking for Pokemon."

"Green—" said Red suddenly. Green frowned, glancing at him.

"Reeeeeed!" shouted an uninvited voice, pouncing on him.

"Oof!" Red winced.

Green grimaced. He had managed to get rid of Blue for a few minutes by telling her to go get some bandages, but clearly she had not planned to stay away long. "You're hurting him, Blue," he pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, waving him off as Red rubbed his head, scowling. "That was a tackle of _love_."

Ew.

"Speaking of," she went on, "I haven't thanked you yet." Without warning, she was smothering him in a suffocating grip.

"Gah! Geroff me!" He struggled.

"Ohmigosh you're so _herooooooiiiiic!_" she squealed, pressing her cheek to his. "You saved him! You're such a good guy! Behind that tough exterior is nothing but a big, lovable, teddy bear!" She squeezed him tighter.

_Teddy bear? …_Teddy _bear?_ He shoved a hand in her face and forced her away, with some effort. "Listen up, stalker," he said coolly. "If you say one more word of affection to me, I will set Charizard on you. He will grip you in his talons, fly you over a cliff, and drop you into a canyon. With sharp, sharp rocks at the bottom. _Painful_ rocks. _Lethal_, painful rocks. Understood?"

To his surprise, she unfolded her arms from his neck and leaned back, looking serious. Normally she didn't take him seriously—no matter how real his threats were.

"You know," she said, "you really should learn to take it easy."

He was momentarily distracted by Red's curious face peeking over from behind her and didn't answer.

"I mean, you ought to know, that if it weren't for me, that attitude would get you a big ol' helping of loneliness for the rest of your life. You know?"

Green frowned vaguely, not interested in her pedantics. "That's not true," he said mildly, standing and taking the bandages from her hand.

"No?" she challenged.

"Nope," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Name one friend you have," she said quietly.

"That's easy," he said. He walked over to the other boy and dropped the bandages in his hand, earning a confused look. "Red."

Red blinked, clearly taken aback. "I… am?" he murmured to himself.

Blue smiled to herself as Green turned and walked away, without looking back. He never did, and she doubted he ever would.

_How cute that you think you've won this battle_, she thought to herself, satisfied. _How cute that you'll admit Red's your friend now that he's here_.

_Stage 2: Complete_.

* * *

**A/N: **It feels so weird for this to be so short! Gaahh! So wrong. I am trying to work on my perfectionism, however, so here it is, imperfect and all. Read and Review, please!

Oh, and a shout-out to my IRL buddies **Cobalt Stars** and **Anime-Girl-78**, who are also working on Pokemon stories right now, each a talented writer in her own right. I recommend Anime Girl's "Against All Odds" for BlueGreen fans and Cobalt's "False Attraction" for GoldSilver shippers. You should be able to find them on my profile, or via search.

Have a lovely day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A reader pointed out to me that the last bit of last chapter with the sudden PoV shift was a bit disorienting. My apologies for that; I may go back and change that later. Also, a few things just to clear up: all the cities/forests here are made-up. I don't know the extent of the Pokemon world well enough to trust myself trying to imitate it. If I use a name that is actually in the manga, please inform me so I can switch it. Turns out this chapter is really just as short as the last one, like a page longer. This makes me kind of sad, but oh well. I did work up an outline for the rest of the story, so now I actually know what will happen. This should help with the next few chapters so I'm not just throwing things out there. It shouldn't be any longer than 22 chapters. Probably less. Lastly, I sincerely apologize for the late update. I've been taking wild advantage of the freedom of summer, going out a lot, and I've been spending a lot of time working up at a summer camp as well, so those delayed me from thinking about writing. Camp is over a week from today, however, and from that point I should be able to focus on this story more again.

**Disclaimer: **I own Pokemon about as much as I own my car. Someone else actually has the papers for it. I'm just using it. (Which is actually okay, because that way they should have to pay for the damages. ...Right?)

**Warning: **Will contain boylove. Nonexplicit. May include mild cussing, gay themes, possible mild violence, and may touch upon darker themes. Also bound to be chock-full of bad ideas. If you are disinclined to favor male male relationships, you may find it wise to abandon this story. However, the romance will not begin until later.

**Romance/Humor, Rated T, Red/Green pairing.

* * *

**

**Advantage**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

* * *

Red felt uncomfortable.

He hadn't been really all that upset about this arrangement in the beginning. Sure, Blue was annoying, but it was kind of flattering that she was so persistent in her pursuit of him. It was kind of fun to come up with new ways to avoid her all the time, and most dates, if weird, weren't actually all that bad. Sometimes he would give in and do something nice, just because she was so cute.

But lately he just wasn't feeling it. He didn't know whether anything had changed or whether he was just getting tired or what, but he did know that Blue was stringing him along by the wrists right now through the streets of Violet City and he just plain _didn't want to be there_.

"Listen, Blue—" he tried to say, but she wasn't paying attention. Besides, he thought glumly, how do you break up with someone you're not even together with?

"We're here!" the cheerful girl announced a few minutes later. They had arrived in front of a building labeled Diner 45, whatever that meant. "Come on." She squeezed his hand, causing him to wince, and led him inside.

It was a decent diner, pretty similar to every other one he had seen. He sat down at the booth while Blue scurried off to the bathroom, burying his head in his hands. It had been a week and a half since the Team Rocket incident, and he hadn't seen Green since. He wondered how he was faring with Blue. Was she bothering Green as much as she was bothering him? He probably managed to shake her off. Red was horrible at that. He just hated turning down a girl, even if she was the most annoying thing on the planet.

No incidents had passed other than the trap, which made him wonder what the whole point was. But then, he had an inkling that perhaps the lack of Pokemon in Amethyst Wood was their work. What motivation could they possibly have for keeping him from completing his Pokedex? He groaned mentally, covering his eyes with his fingers.

Just as soon, a warm hand grabbed his wrist, tugging his hand away from his face.

_Crap, Blue_.

He looked up with a sheepish smile only to see a blur of a familiar face, hooded, before they promptly turned away, dragging him out of his seat by the wrist and whisking him along.

"Ehhhh?" Red stumbled along behind his kidnapper, following them into an alley behind the diner, where he was let go. He paused, then sat down on a crate in confusion. "Green?"

"Yeah," came the response, Green turning around as he took off his hood. "Hi."

"Er… Hi." Red blinked. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything! Good to see you. Thanks again for saving me that one time, I was just wondering why you randomly kidnapped me in the middle of a date with Blue, not that that's unappreciated because I'm really getting sick of her and all that, not that that's her fault, because it's just like I don't know, it's been all not fun anymore and harder to avoid her too because I get really bored and stuff, and those nesting Pokemon were like the only ones I've added to my Pokedex, which by the way I am really grateful that you saved me from because their attack power is like—" Suddenly a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Geez, do you _ever_ shut up?" grumbled Green. "Stop freaking thanking me or I'll just send you right back."

"Thwr," was his muffled apology. Green rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?" asked Red.

"I've been thinking," replied Green cryptically, leaning against the opposing fence. "And I've realized that the answer to all our problems lies in physics."

Red blinked. He hated math and science and stuff. "Can we find a different answer? I don't like… physics."

"No, it's _simple_ physics, stupid. It goes like this: _one_ person cannot be in _two_ places at the same time. Get it? It's like math."

Red blinked a few more times, not sure what the connection was. "Yeah… okay… I get that…"

Green nodded, as though his explanation was complete. "See? The solution is simple."

"Um… what was that solution again?" Red asked helplessly. He really didn't get it at all.

Green rubbed his temples, heaving an exasperated sigh, which annoyed Red. It wasn't like he was a rocket scientist or something, jeez. "The only reason Blue can keep up this… _stalking_… is because we're close enough that she can alternate between the two of us," he explained.

Stalking. That reminded him. "How did you know where I was, anyway?"

Green frowned slightly. "I followed you," he said matter-of-factly.

Uh-_huh_. Stalker. "Continue."

"So if we're both far enough away, she _can't_ stalk both of us."

Oh. It kind of _was_ beginning to make sense. Red nodded. "Okay, yeah. Go on."

Green blinked at him. "So we get far enough away. That's it."

Red thought this over for a second. "Ohhhhhh."

"Yeah."

"Wait, how far away?"

Green groaned. "I don't know, somewhere farther than a week's distance. I can go up north to the coast and you can go further southwest. I know there are a few places neither of us have explored yet."

"What about Amethyst Wood?"

Green looked grim. "It's clearly not providing as it should. Forget about it. Come back later."

Red was silent for a moment. It was one thing to come up with an idea, another to abandon the original plan altogether. "…Okay, so, when will this 'parting of ways' occur?"

"Now," said Green. He lifted his cloak to reveal a satchel slung over his shoulder. "Your things are in the ceiling above the last stall in the diner restroom."

"Really…?" Red asked. Something about this plan just seemed very wrong to him. "I'm just going to leave her in the middle of our lunch date?"

Green raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about Blue?"

"Well…" Red wrung his hands. "I dunno. I mean, lying to get out of a date is one thing. Avoiding someone is one thing. But altogether ditching them is kind of… mean."

Green paused, then shrugged, wearing an indiscernible expression. "If you like her, stay. It'll make my job easier."

"I don't." Red frowned, remaining silent for a second or two. "Did you really mean it when you said I was your friend?"

"When did I say that?" asked Green.

Ouch. "The week before last when you left after the whole trap thing."

"Oh." He shrugged. "I say a lot of things."

"Oh." Well in that case, it was no problem at all for him to run off, Red decided. It wasn't like they had been traveling together in the first place or anything. They were _rivals_. They were _competitors_. They should be looking in separate places anyway.

"I did, though," Green interrupted his thoughts. "Mean it."

"Oh," said Red again, slightly mollified. Weird, that he should think of him as a friend when they were in a contest against one another.

Even weirder that he had thought so before Green even said anything.

"Anyway, I'm leaving. Do what you want. She'll try and follow one of us, probably. I'm making sure it won't be me."

"Right."

"And I'm still going to beat you."

"Right—wait, no! No you are not." Red grinned, energy revived slightly. "Like hell. I'll kick your ass."

Green allowed a small twitch of a smirk, then turned and left.

* * *

Red snuck back in the restaurant carefully, crossing his fingers that Blue hadn't gotten back to the table yet. No such luck. He cursed as he peered around the corner from the kitchen door. She was sitting at the table, swinging her legs and looking around with a frown.

_Crap_. His stomach melted something, losing the nerve to run away. After a sigh and a well-chosen curse on his own chivalry, he scuffled to the booth once more, attempting to look innocent.

"Haha—oh, there you are!" he said, laughing nervously.

"Yes…" said Blue, narrowing her eyes at him. "And you were…?"

"Uhh… lost," blurted Red. _Ooh, that was good, she'll believe that._ "I, uh, left the table and got lost."

"And you left… why?"

"To get… napkins."

Blue eyed the two napkins with silverware already on the table, raising an eyebrow.

"Because… I spilt my water."

Blue sighed. "You're hopeless."

Red grinned sheepishly and sat down across from her, tucking his hands under his legs so she couldn't grab one.

"Well _I_ already ordered while you weren't here," continued Blue, "so I just got you some sushi, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," said Red. Mmm. Maybe he _would_ stick around—but no, he shook his head mentally. He couldn't take this stalker-clinginess. He was a _stud_, a _champion_, a _winner_, and the best Pokemon trainer in the world. He should be allowed to play the field! No attachments! He needed to be able to entertain the ladies! Yeah, they would definitely be disappointed were he to attach himself. No way could he do that to his fans. That was just cruel. Nope, Red of Pallet Town was no one's man.

"What are you thinking?" asked Blue with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Red blinked back to reality.

"You just had a really funny series of expressions cross your face," she informed him.

"Oh." Red flushed lightly. "Nothing."

_I was totally _not _just hearing a mob of swooning fangirls or anything. Not at _all_. Psh._

"Um… your food's here…" interjected the waitress, looking from one to the other awkwardly. "Hey, aren't you…?"

Red beamed before she could finish the sentence. "Why yes. Yes I am."

* * *

"Really?"

Red jumped, whirling around in the darkness, hand at his Pokeball. "Huh?"

The voice sighed. "Over here, doofus." Red turned towards the voice, squinting at the silhouette. "I'm asking, really? You think letting her think everything's fine and _then_ leaving without a word is better than just leaving mid-date?"

_Oh. It's _you_. Pft. _"Yes," whispered Red defensively. "Yes, I do."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's dark."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Red thought about this for a moment, realizing that it didn't, because no one was around. "Because that's just what people do. When it's dark, you whisper. Okay? Jeez."

"Touchy, touchy."

Red stuck his tongue out, even though he knew Green probably couldn't see. "Well, what are _you_ still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off in the glaciers or something?"

"I was curious as to what you'd do. Now that I know, I'm off."

"Wha—Jeez! What was the point of talking to me then?"

"To point out that you're dumb, and therefore, I will win this competition of ours."

"Well gee, thanks for the heads up," he grumbled. "Now if you'll ex_cuse_ me, I'm off to completely demolish any competition you present. I'm gonna be the very best, you know. Like no one ever was."

"Sure you are."

"I am," insisted Red. "Who won the Pokeleague Tournament, hm? Because I seem to recall it wasn't _you_."

He smirked smugly for a moment before noticing the lack of response. He squinted at where the shadow had been, then sighed, realizing he was gone. "Well jeez," he muttered. "Wouldn't have killed you to say good-bye."

* * *

Green headed steadily towards the ferry in the opposite direction. He hadn't told Red, but 'simple physics' wasn't the only reason he wanted to get away from here. He was convinced that Blue had something to do with the lack of contact he'd had from his grandfather, who had promised to check in with the both of them on their journey. His cell had been completely quiet. That, coupled with the mysterious lack of new Pokemon, raised his suspicions. The timing was too coincidental.

What worried him was that he had never considered Blue so apt as to be able to accomplish such a thing. Either she had help, or he had underestimated her. Both ideas were troubling.

He adjusted his satchel as he kept to the side of the road, moving swiftly away from the sprawling town.

If she had help, who was it, and why?

If she was so capable, how had he not realized it before?

And still, why?

Green frowned deeply as he navigated by the light of the moon. Her motivation bothered him the most. Did she really just want them both? Was she psychotic, or just greedy? Did she feel entitled? Did she have some different motivation altogether? How did any of the lack of communication or Pokemon relate to her romantic advances? Did they? Was he wrong?

Green hated being wrong.

But right now, he reminded himself, he had more important things to do. If Blue was the problem, removal from the situation was a solution. He would contact Professor Oak and search for more Pokemon. So long as he did so faster and better than Red (which he would), he would finish the Pokedex in no time.

* * *

**A/N: **Fin. Read and review please. I actually know what I'm going to write next chapter, which is good. Feedback, however, is even better, so that I know I'm not just fishing in a bucket with this story. (Is that an accurate metaphor? I just threw one in there at random.) I managed to reply to many of the reviews I got for this story, which was nice, and I was very pleased with the responses. I can't promise I'll get to you if you review, but I definitely will if you leave me something long and thorough. It doesn't even have to be nice! Just legit. Thanks muches for reading; the next chapter will hopefully not take so long!

EDIT: I am putting this story on hiatus because I feel blocked. I'm not very in touch with the characters at the moment because I haven't been reading the manga for so long. I will start reading it again, and once my juices get flowing once more, I'll be right back at it-I promise. Thanks a lot for the support, dears. Do still review!


End file.
